


【法多】借口

by fanan



Series: 【ABO】覆水难收 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanan/pseuds/fanan
Summary: 他确实会属于这个Alpha一段时间，毕竟伤口总会愈合的。
Relationships: Houji Kousuke/Tatara
Series: 【ABO】覆水难收 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155824
Kudos: 2





	【法多】借口

**Author's Note:**

> *别踩雷了！！cp是法寺项介x多多良 【houji kousyuke /tatara】  
>  *其实是走楼梯时忽然冒出来的一个脑洞，经过完善成了这样，我尽力写得正常些了  
>  总之吃肉愉快  
> 

寒冷总是一如既往的准时。凉风习习的日子，毫不留情的北风总是能把多多良的头发吹乱，又不得不花时间抚平，现在是十二月份了 ，年末的日子总是分外忙碌。圣诞节已经过了几天，街上热闹的氛围散尽。落光的叶子，光裸的树枝都在期待着下雪。多多良提前吃好了抑制剂，艾特和他一如既往的把手下召集起来开会。已经习惯了艾特看着自己时有些微妙的眼神，却没料到自己会感冒。昏昏沉沉，在房间里靠在长沙发上眯着眼休息，没有一点活力。  
“多多良先生，不舒服吗？”  
“是啊，有点头疼。”  
“是因为日文书看多了吗？”艾特轻笑着把兜帽脱下，坐在对面的单人沙发上，翻看着从多多良手里顺来的园艺杂志，“今天28号了，明天你要去一趟20区，早点来哦。”  
“知道了。”  
  
  
第二天早上起来，昨天的不适感比今天更加强烈了。摸摸额头，有点发热。不会发烧了吧，这样要怎么出任务。  
隐约记得上一次发烧还是去年，粗略想了想原因大概是因为没注意身体吧。家里没有感冒药，退烧贴就更不用说。他从来没买过这些，家里的药品只有Omega的抑制剂和抑制贴，抑制喷雾还剩几罐。体温计显示为38°0。  
真的发烧了。  
打电话给艾特，对方得知情况后，对他说青铜树的事不用操心，好好养病就可以了。今天还要去签售会，所以说不能来探望他。  
便把多多良的任务交给了本来今天可以休息的雾岛绚都，对方一脸无奈的只好接受。因为生病翘班，而且又是最忙碌的年末，多多良心里还是有些内疚，想着回头如何向艾特道歉。  
比起这个，先去买退烧药吧。  
最近的药店在马路对面，有将近二十分钟的路程。自己住的地方不在市中心，而是住在坐落在11区的一座毫不起眼的普通公寓，艾特帮他选房子时特地挑了人少而且离新据点不远的地方。就算是半夜进出也不会引起注意，这栋楼住户都不过十个，多多良连见都没见过几次，尽管交通不是很方便但也足够了。  
  
  
药是买回来了，可是包装上的日文说明让他更加头疼了，勉强看完后取出就着水喝了。  
将就着吃吧。  
躺回床上，但愿退烧贴有用。翻看手机，越来越困。几分钟后决定好好睡上一觉。再醒来时已经是晚上八点了，睡了一个下午，头疼得厉害。拉开窗帘时一片天空昏黑，城市的光照进来，照亮房间一角。  
量了体温，现在是38°1。  
看来还没退烧。  
迷迷糊糊打开手机，艾特发来了短信，还有一个未接电话。这才想起来自己手机静音了。  
“下午好，签售会结束了。因为今天晚上要去一躺报社，没空去看望你，真对不起。怎么没接电话，在睡觉吗？感冒好些了没有？如果好得差不多了记得和我说一声哦。 ^_^ ”  
显示为一小时前，那时候自己还没醒。  
简单回复后，喝了些热水，退烧贴也贴了，睡了一下午现在反而没什么困意。拿上换洗衣物，坐在浴缸里胡思乱想。  
发烧就算了，还撞上了发情期，抑制剂的药效好像过了。屋子里不断扩散的信息素就闻得出来，发情的前兆。公寓不是很大，隔音和气味阻隔都做的很好。这倒不必担心自己的信息素会吸引周围的Alpha。  
家里的抑制剂也吃得差不多了，盒子里只剩几片。只能每个月都要去买，一次只能买一个月的量，毕竟保质期很短。若可以一次买回一年的剂量那可再好不过了。按照现在的情况，最好是加量服用，他不想那样做，每次服药身体的耐药性会增加，这是哥哥告诉他的，随时放在心上的多多良平时都是能不吃就不吃。强效的抑制剂家里没有，那可以让他持续半年不发情，但因为仅支持静脉注射，只能排除这个选项。  
早知道就一起把下个月的买齐好了，去药店的路还是有点距离。他实在不想这种时候出门，头疼得厉害，暂时抑制不住过于浓烈的信息素又会引来不必要的麻烦。若单靠抑制剂撑过这个发情期将会异常难熬，而且他也不想熬。各种因素让多多良想起一个人。  
犹豫了许久，还是打电话给了他。早就存有他的电话号码，不过通话记录是空的。从没打过。  
本不再想依靠他，既然是可以互利的Alpha，再帮一次应该没什么问题吧。  
多多良抱着试一试的复杂心情，拨通。  


铃响。  
快速瞟了一眼手边的手机，显示屏上显示的号码他从没见过。接起，他还以为是同事或者打错电话的陌生人。  
不过接下来听到声音证明了他的猜想是错误的。  
“您好，请问是哪一位？”  
“喂，是法寺吗？”  
“多多良？”  
他隐隐觉得有什么不对劲，多多良是怎么有自己的号码的。不过也不奇怪，连住址都找到了这应该不在话下。  
“今天晚上有空吗？”  
仔细一想，月底是他的发情期。这么一来就解释得通了。  
“我十点这样下班。”  
“如果可以麻烦帮我带点抑制剂和退烧药，药店太远了，我家在……”  
听得出来他浓重的鼻音，肯定感冒了。  
对方说完马上就挂掉了电话，不给法寺任何说话的余地。他感到非常疑惑，但还是没有给这个陌生号码任何备注。  
从二十区过去有点远。在药店挑拣药品就花了一段时间，因为他不知道用多多良用哪个牌子的抑制剂。纠结了一阵，最后挑了口服中比较大众的款式。  
  


多多良今天意外的悠闲。本来安排满满当当的日程多了很多空闲，一时间有点迷茫。他的任务就是看完那些书籍，全是艾特借给他的，说是提倡要多看书于是他就拿了几本。一看日文就头疼的他宁愿看电视，咖啡已经喝了半杯，无聊的换着台，最终停留在电视剧上。而且还是貌似这段时间很火的连续剧，就连艾特都在看。她说需要紧跟潮流。  
灵敏的听力告诉他有人来了，迅速换到了新闻台。  
门响了，门开了。  
法寺打了招呼，自然而然的就进了他家。抬头看才发现他头上还贴着退烧贴。  
“这是你的药，抑制剂是现在吃吗？”他把袋子递过去，有了想离开的念头，也只是一瞬。因为明天要上班，他可不想在这里待太久，毕竟早点休息总是好事。况且和他共处一室的后果总是未知的，即使是个发情中的Omega。  
他的日历上还圈着十月三十日，今天已经二十九号了。  
多多良拿起遥控器把电视音量调低后说：“不，那是下个月的量剂。”把袋子里的药品罗列出来，放到桌上，加上退烧剂，大大小小的盒子有三个。还不忘一张小票，上面有个词很陌生。多多良猜了一下也不知道那是什么，又不愿开口问，果然对日语的掌握程度还不够才会这样。  
重播着晚间新闻，现在是十一点多。除了电视传来的声音外，如死一般的寂静。这里太安静了，让搜查官都有些不安。空气中的信息素一点都不像他本人一样安分，在毫不掩饰的拨弄Alpha的耐心，弄得法寺心神不宁。马上就到易感期了，没吃抑制剂的他可经不起这样的折腾。尝试分散注意力的专心听着主持人的报道，尽量无视身旁的Omega。  
“先吃药吧。”  
玻璃相撞的声音有点刺耳，但顺利他把药吃完了。  
“38°1。”  
取出体温计后和药剂一起放在茶几上，这样方便取用。是时候了，他约法寺过来就是想让他给自己一个临时标记，退烧药抑制剂什么的全是幌子。  
“你呢，打算什么时候对我负责一下。”  
法寺反应很快，他清楚多多良的意图。无论怎么掩饰厌恶，怎么遮挡表情，弥漫的信息素是绝对不会欺骗他的。  
“快了。”  
  
  
背部陷入柔软的床铺，熟悉的安心感让他放松下来。不过没有开灯，关上门后，唯一的光源就是窗帘后的冷色微光，大概是路灯和月光之类的吧。很暗，但能看到对方就足矣了。  
比起光亮的环境他还是更喜欢黑暗。  
“我可以吻你吗？”  
“别，你想感冒吗？”  
用手挡住了对方凑近的脸，扭过头去。  
“我不介意。”  
他忽然发出一阵轻轻的笑声，这个理由有些好笑。  
“好吧。”  
多多良可没有拒绝亲吻，但不知道为什么每次这种情况他都是被动方，他在心底偷偷承认他不反感这么做，即使这看起来很像热恋中的情人。反正他们不是，这又有什么关系呢？  
快要喘不过气了，加上感冒有些鼻塞。灵活地撬开牙关，舌尖被轻吮，硬颚被骚刮的痒意让身子紧绷着。很快又强迫自己放松下来让他为所欲为。抓到间隙汲取到许些空气后，法寺发起新一轮进攻。  
不安分的手探进宽松的上衣，却没有把衣服撩起来，若着凉的话就不好了。轻抚滚烫的肌肤，从腹部的肌肉到腰侧流畅的线条。再往上是胸部和锁骨。  
太久不做的身子加上发情期，变得敏感无比，只是这样简单的爱抚就让他忍不住轻哼，身体的反应太过诚实了，  
扩张的过程可以说是很顺利，毕竟是发情中的omega。脱下底裤的时候都湿了一小块，因为光线太暗，侥幸想着没被发现。他从感知到法寺的信息素就开始悸动不安，现在终于可以好好的将他清新的信息素嗅个够。他们不是第一次做了，轻易找到埋藏在浅处的前列腺，只需精准而狠厉的刺激就能让他直不起腰。  
时间问题罢了，有些顽劣地想着。迫不及待想看到被自己牢牢掌控的样子，大概出于某种心理吧。   
内里湿热软滑，柔软而且火热，他的身体热情得出乎意料。刚抽出一点手指就带出裹杂着不少肠液，再插回去会发出水声，光凭这一点就可以肯定这是个情动的omega。带薄茧的手指摩擦在柔嫩的肠肉上反复摩擦的糙痛也无关紧要，异样的疼痛反倒激起同为异样的快感。  
发出绵软的哼声，低声让他出去。法寺照做了。  
有什么奇怪的声音，听到这个，多多良猛然抬起头。那是包装袋被撕扯的声音。法寺从容的在西服外套里摸出一个盒子，光线太暗他看不清那是什么，只能辨认出是方形的盒子，小巧玲珑。  
“顺手买的。”拆开外包装后把盒子丢到床头柜上，“不然清理会很麻烦，我也没打抑制剂。”  
“你这家伙……”他现在知道小票上的生词是什么东西了，是没有出现在袋子里的安全套。  
“可以进去了吗。”  
嗯了一声。  
安全套上的润滑液冰凉，淌了几滴在小腹，很凉。  
“配合点，放松。”  
扶住大腿，放在自己两侧。毫无阻碍的进入到深处，经过两次的磨合，已经摸清何处最为敏感，轻轻顶弄就能让这个年轻的Omega软下身子。欲望得到缓解的感觉让身体本能叫嚣更多，快慰感充盈在四肢百骸。眼神都有些发直，及时压抑住呻吟，望向别处。  
“果然特别的……温暖呢。”  
“闭嘴，一开口就不是什么好话……”  
感冒带来的发热让体温升高，身下越来越重的捣弄将快感层层积累，意识逐渐离他而去。化掉的润滑液和肠液混合在一起，越搅越多，明显能听到水声。抽插时不偏不倚的顶撞在前列腺，舒爽得连脚趾都蜷缩起来，循序渐进的过程适应起来还算轻松，但凶猛翻涌的快感就不一定了。  
话说喰种的五感很灵敏吧，轻咬耳朵时呼出的鼻息都能让他身子轻颤。  
“不许咬……”  
“那只能换一个了。”  
放慢节奏，连急促的呼吸都缓和下来，但很快又被亲吻打乱。 唇齿交融的感觉说不上哪里奇怪，但莫名充实。也没拒绝，富有技巧的撩拨令人沉浸其中。牵连的暧昧银丝挂在中间，主动吻上去，略长的睫毛扫过脸颊有点痒。法寺感到吃惊，有一种被献媚的错觉。饱满的下唇和灵巧的舌头都想让多多良咬上去，抑制住蚕食的冲动，只是舔了舔。明显理智占了上风，随后终结于思考中。  
我在干什么？  
我为什么要亲上去？  
这么做和情人有什么区别？  
我们不是互相仇视的人吗？  
自问，找了最为恰当的理由搪塞过去。是他先吻我的，而且也不是第一次接吻了，自己又是发情中的Omega。中途找回了意识，找回了理智，明明可以阻止这个举动，阻止它发生，可是……  
看出他在分心的Alpha捏了捏他的腰部，多多良想逃离似的尝试掰开他的手，却被死死抓住。一个深顶顶到深处的生殖腔口，一阵酥麻袭来，软下身子，甚至能隐隐约约感到体内涌出的热液。  
“不行，顶……顶到了……”  
“想什么呢。”  
多多良没有回答。任由对方索取，亲吻，抚摸。只是简单的触碰就让身子不自主地轻颤，像是配合下身动作的一抖一抖。舒服得要掉眼泪了。渐渐感到一阵恶心，都是感冒的错。剩下的只有快感与不适交迭着。最后只能压抑着泪水和哭腔向他示弱，  
“慢点……”  
“想哭就哭出来吧。”  
“我才没哭。”  
虽然这么说着，声音带上了一丝细微的哭腔，这点早就被搜查官敏锐的捕捉到了。  
“我可知道你的习惯。”  
听起来甚至有些骄傲。  
“比如紧张时视线会往下瞟，难受或不舒服时会皱眉，分心涣散时会像刚才那样低着头。”  
深吸一口气，多多良正在构思如何反驳回去，都是他浓郁的信息素。  
被搅乱了。  
“不想回答问题时……大概会别过脸吧。”  
“我没有。”  
“明明都是同一个人，为什么身子这么诚实呢？”  
“混蛋。”  
多多良感到鼻子微微发酸，只能把想说的话画上句号。有什么温热的液体不由自主的滑落。红色的眼睛被浸泡在泪水里，变得湿润，眼角的那抹红显得更加的张扬。用手背擦去后又止不住的开始往下淌，索性不擦了，任由它滑落。吸吸鼻子，又瞟了一眼法寺，黑暗中只能看出大概的轮廓。  
暴露在空气中的腰腹感到有些冷，尝试把松垮的衣服往下拉，盖住身子。那人直接将衣服撩到胸口，胸肉因为发情的缘故微微肿胀。轻轻揉捏那块饱涨的软肉，蔓延开来的快感如同微小的电流，一点点向上窜。毫不留情的摩挲敏感的两点，直到碰起来都微微发痛才肯罢休。一种神奇的吸引力让他忍不住舔了舔，然后留下标志性的牙印。几丝散乱垂落的头发拂在身上很痒，再近点能闻到来自洗发液的香味。  
那种眼神。戏谑和捉摸不透的样子，看起来有如夏夜清澈的夜空，相同之处是和他的眼眸一样有白色的星零微光点缀。  
但夜空可没那么深邃。  
“冷……”  
“要不要开暖气？”  
“太麻烦了……”  
多多良空出一只手把衣服拉好，双方沉默了几秒，在接下来的几个回合的操弄之后无力的瞪了他一眼。无处安放的手抓着枕角，微微测过上身。有些发肿的腺体暴露出来，弧度仿佛丰硕的果实，诱人采摘。法寺俯下身去轻轻咬了口，猛地抖了一下，爆发出的香甜信息素让Alpha都感到惊讶。强烈的刺激不禁夹紧双腿，刚好卡着男人的腰。  
小腿随着动作幅度微微摆动，只剩满是情欲的喘息和失控的呻吟。沉浸在发情期高热的情潮中的omega理智被消磨粉碎得只剩丝毫，完全不掩饰自己，一波高过一波的快感连言语都 有些含糊不清。刚止住的眼泪一滴两滴又顺着眼角流下，脸颊泛着病态的潮红。快感的麻痹让他感觉不到生理上的不适，无论是发烧带来的头疼还是被过度侵犯的后穴，用猜都猜得到肯定一片狼藉。  
轻车熟路的找到那个微张的窄缝，身体的主人本能抗拒着异物侵入。很不矜持被撞了两下就打开了，奇异的快感大过生硬的痛感。只是浅浅抽插几下就呜咽着射了，稀薄的白浊沾染在小腹，甚至没怎么碰前面就这样交代了出来。分泌过多的液体黏糊糊的积在交合处，每次抽出都带出许多，床单很明显湿了一块。顺畅的进出，忍不住在更为温暖的生殖腔多次顶弄。本就不大的地方被如此对待，快感却占据了绝大部分，Alpha享受着生殖腔的契合贪得无厌的紧紧包裹，虽然说隔着层薄薄的套子还是能感受到柔嫩的肉壁，和Omega大量分泌的饱满汁水。  
“别，已经到底了……”  
法寺感觉到背后一阵刺痛，随后背上留下几道血痕，在对方白净的皮肤上格外扎眼。是多多良用指甲刮出来的。  
“我的伤还不够多是吗？”  
“呜……也太……深了……”  
两人的声音相差甚远，一方声音颤抖鼻音浓重，一方仅是呼吸有些紊乱，喘息更重些。  
绷紧的身体微微颤抖，还没从高潮中缓过来，完全看不清。或许是因为昏暗，或许是因为眼泪。双瞳重新聚焦，失神十几秒的空挡让他脑袋空白一片，迷糊地回应吮着自己双唇的人。搅乱了Omega本就急促的呼吸，变更加得不平稳起来。他快要到极限了，发酸的后腰和沙哑的嗓音告诉他这场荒诞的性爱是时候该结束了。  
“已经……够了吧……”  
“差不多了。”  
Alpha的后颈离多多良很近，忍不住往上蹭了蹭。他的信息素浓烈得Omega不相上下，却很柔和，他感受不出来自罗勒的辛辣。此时房间里两人的信息素浓郁到极点，连呼吸都是这些味道。  
后颈的腺体被舔舐，又用犬齿摩挲，这是他要进行标记的信号。法寺毫不留情的重重咬了一口，下巴抵在肩头有压痛感，但远比不上肌肤被刺穿的锐痛。  
我的。  
只是一闪而过的念头，好比掠过的子弹，不过却在多多良身上留下了难以抹去的痕迹。  
他确实会属于这个Alpha一段时间，毕竟伤口总会愈合的。  
血腥味蔓延在口腔，多多良稍微挣扎了一下便安静的不动了。疼痛让他觉得连说出完整都话都困难，腿根都在发颤的样子让整个人看起来脆弱无比。Alpha射精时成结死死卡在生殖腔，这种前所未有的感觉简直诡异极了。  
说真的，多多良一点都不喜欢成结带来的酸痛和饱涨。  
算了，反正不会怀孕的。充实的欢欣后，只剩满足和疲惫，很困。过了一会，干渴感使他睁开眼睛道：“我想喝水……”  
为自己如此沙哑的嗓音吃了一惊，平时可不是这样的。  
“结还没消，大概要十分钟吧。”  
“你动动看？”  
法寺听闻试探性往内轻顶，多多良吃痛闷哼一声。只能感觉到疼，让他瞬间清醒几分，不断牵扯着腔口合不拢的软肉。Alpha这边也不好受，猛然绞紧的内壁勒得生疼。只是轻轻动一下都困难。  
“还动吗？”  
多多良摇摇头，体内顶着结实在是难受，大概还要十多分钟才消。意味着着段时间里要和他保持这个姿势，安静得连呼吸声都听的一清二楚。努力平复心情，想闭上眼睛小憩一会。可是体内正在成结，成功的成为了睡眠的阻碍。  
“你好重……快从我身上起来……”  
直起身子的法寺悄悄打量这位年轻的喰种Omega，他很安静，好像一直都是这样。银白的头发不像平时服服帖帖十分整齐，不知道什么原因有几处翘了起来。他有些好奇地伸出手去摸了摸，并不蓬松，却比想象中还要柔软。  
“干什么，别碰我。”多多良抓住他的手，硬生生是从自己头上挪开了。  
“没事。”在对方复杂的目光下法寺把手收了回来。  
虽然说很暗，但法寺能看见眼帘低垂时睫毛上未干的水渍，至少现在他不哭了。脸颊上病态的潮红并没有褪去，连鼻尖和耳朵都染上少许，反而因为情事加剧了。  
法寺想说点什么，但不知如何开口。这时候感觉说什么都不合时宜，他不知道应该怎么安慰像多多良这样的Omega。  
短短不过十分钟，在多多良看来简直是度秒如年。不敢乱动，只能安静的接受这一切，他觉得他这辈子都没这么憋屈过。  
体内的饱涨感逐渐消失，两人都感受得一清二楚，甚至想抬起腰想结束成结。显然Alpha并没有给他这个机会，按住他的腰叫他安静下来，结还没消完。  
多多良无奈的闭上眼睛。  
  
  
“好了，辛苦了。”  
法寺起身，把安全套打了个结用纸巾包好扔进客厅的垃圾桶，顺手洗干净玻璃杯倒了杯水给他，借着光线才注意到手腕清晰可见的红痕。  
“桌子上有水……”  
“你不早说。”  
“……”  
“要去清理吗？我或许可以帮忙。”  
“我待会自己来。”  
Omega喝完水，累到懒得起来去浴室清理后面了，表示休息一下起来再说吧。并拢双腿时肠液不受控制的从后出，成股的把床单染湿一块，脸颊刚褪成淡色，却再次染上潮红。  
该死，要换床单了。  
法寺把床头的抽纸递给他，多多良什么也没说就接过了。  
后穴被侵犯后有些红肿，流过内壁的肠液隐隐约约带来痒意，连腿间也是湿滑的。即使是柔软的纸巾轻柔擦拭也有刺痛感，将小腹上多余的液体清理干净。法寺找到被掀到一侧的被子，盖上对方光裸修长的腿。  
没关紧的窗涌进冷风，风声在夜深人静时显得特别刺耳，手机屏幕在黑暗中发出荧光，时间显示为00:57。已经很晚了，这个点他已经睡觉了。  
“我要睡觉了，请你回去。”多多良的话把这段寂静打破，边说着边把被子盖好。  
沉默了一会轻声道：“晚安。”  
听到关门声后，多多良迷迷糊糊爬起来给艾特发消息，告诉她自己好多了，明天就去据点。看到秒回的信息就知道她还在忙。清理干净后换了退烧贴才睡。第二天就退烧了，而且燎原般的情欲也没有像以往的席卷。下意识摸了摸腺体处，然后贴上了抑制贴，看来标记起效果了。  
在那之后不久，法寺便患上了感冒。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 来ao3一周年了发个文祝贺一下，好耶


End file.
